Angela Blanc
Angela (アンジェラ Anjiera) is the female counterpart to Ash and acts as Henry Barrymore's maid, while he's alive. She is a main antagonist throughout much of the anime. Character Outline Angela has grey hair, dark purple eyes and dresses in a variety of outfits which use the colors of lavender and white, primarily. When in her angel form, the bottom of her dresses seem to be made of feathers. She is noted as being a beautiful woman, attracting the attention of both Finnian and Baldroy upon their first view of her. She first comes across as a submissive woman, being beaten by Henry Barrymore in front of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. However, she seems to enjoy the role of dominatrix, as seen from her change in outfit and overzealous attitude when she tortures Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 Mey-Rin describes her as being a "forceful woman," after catching her in a sexual act with a man.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 Despite being a hermaphrodite, when in her female form, it is very important to her to be recognized as a woman, as she goes to great lengths to engage in sexual acts, even with Pluto, and when she reveals and offers herself to Sebastian, she is upset when he turns her down. Even before her true angel form was revealed, Sebastian was noticeably suspicious of her, questioning the ease with which she tamed Pluto.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 She has an obsession with purifying beings she views as being unclean, even moreso than Ash, being nearly maniacal in her efforts to do so. Nonetheless, she is not above using those she views as being unclean if it grants her more power. Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth Angela first greets the Phantomhive household to Houndsworth, a mistake she is punished for by being physically hit and verbally abused by Henry Barrymore, until Sebastian stops him. As a result of this, the entire Phantomhive staff begins to offer her their great sympathy, such as the Phantomhive servants offering to help her with tasks and Sebastian taking over serving tea when he notes how badly her hands are shaking. That night, Henry is noticeably upset over their presence there, as he views it somewhat like a hostile takeover by Queen Victoria. She goes to ask the staff to leave when a shadow of a large dog appears in the window, and they see a shimmering dog running through town. They follow him and find James killed, presumably by this devil dog's hand. The following day, they find the dog James kept illegally, and the Phantomhive staff and Angela follow the angry crowd to a clearing. There, they use other dogs to viciously attack James', causing great distress for Finnian, who intervenes. When Henry decides to kill Tanaka, Ciel, Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin for interfering, she asks for forgiveness, but he does not relent. Later, when he is killed, the Phantomhive servants investigate, and it is revealed that her pet Pluto is responsible for it. She then gives Pluto to Ciel, certain that Sebastian can tame him. Shard of Hope thumb|right|190px|The strange puppet Angela uses to control Drocell Keinz. Angela appears briefly at the end of the storyline, after Ciel, Sebastian and Grell Sutcliff discover that Drocell Keinz was being controlled by a puppet who was manipulated by someone else. When the puppet runs from the Mandalay manor, she scoops him up on the bridge, then crushes him with her hands and drops him into the river. Curry Contest Angela, again, only has a brief occurance, providing one of the contestants with the curryma spice, which causes the audience members who eat it to go on a rampage, which is eventually mitigated by Sebastian's curry buns. Book of Doomsday When Ciel, Sebastian and Grell investigate a cult's activities and a stolen magic play, they discover that Angela is actually behind it. She turns into her angel form and kidnaps Ciel, taking him to the Shinigami library, where she attempts to rewrite his past. When this fails, she goes on a rampage and tries to kill the cult's followers, but is stopped by Sebastian, Grell and William Spears, through Undertaker's quick work with rewriting the present events. Conspiracy and Revenge After Ciel and Sebastian are arrested by the Scotland Yard for an offense they did not commit, she arrives where Sebastian is being held, and tortures him, something that seems to please and excite her. Later, after Pluto has been set on a rampage by Ash, Ash/Angela talk with Sebastian in London, overseeing the events, and Angela reveals that Ash the same being as her. She offers herself to him, and is notably annoyed when he takes off to rejoin Ciel instead. Shortly thereafter, Ciel and Sebastian confront Ash and Angela for a final battle and Sebastian is able to kill them by turning into his demon form. Quotes *"Acting like that even though my master taught me that I must never, ever forget my manners around guests…" *(To Sebastian) "You do look like a demon. Are you loyal to your own desire?" *"The unclean. The defiled. The dirty thing. Be destroyed. Be purified. This pain is blessed by the god! Blood is the offering to atone the sin!" Trivia *She is sometimes called as a Hemaphrodict angel. *In the book of Black Record, her name is written as Angela Blair (Anjiera Burea). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters